


Colloquialism

by SilverRowan_Ivy630951



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, First Meetings, Gen, Kid Fic, Mental Link, POV Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRowan_Ivy630951/pseuds/SilverRowan_Ivy630951
Summary: What happens when words are heard, but no one spoke? You make a friend, of course.-Or-Bucky pulls Steve out of a fight and they meet. Things don’t go quite how one would expect.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Colloquialism

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm my own beta so let me know if there's any errors.

“What are you doing fighting Tommy Wilkins? You trying to get yourself killed? He’s ten and you’re a shrimp.”

Steve glared at the brown-haired boy who’d come along. When Steve had gotten pushed down, the boy had stepped in and chased the bully off with a well-aimed punch and a kick on the backside.

He looked to be around Steve’s age, maybe a year or two older. The kid was definitely bigger than him, though. That just made Steve glare harder. He didn’t have to point out just how small Steve was. He knew very well.

 _Don’t_ _need your help_ , Steve thought angrily. He ignored the kid’s outstretched hand in favor of pulling himself up off the ground.

“Yes you did,” the boy said randomly. He examined a cut on his knuckles that he must’ve gotten when he punched Tommy.

“What?” This boy was strange and confusing.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” the kid gave Steve his own confused look.

“I mean exactly what I said. What? Why did you say that?” First Steve gets into it with a bully for stealing Mary’s drink and now this.

I was only replying to you,” he said.

“I didn’t say anything,” Steve gritted out between his teeth. He was about ready to try to punch _this_ kid, even thought he knew that he probably wouldn’t win.

“What are you talking about? You _just_ said that you didn’t need help. Well, I say you did.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Steve spaced the words out like the boy was stupid. Steve was starting to think that maybe he was.

“Yes you did!” the kid shouted.

Both boys glared at each other, arms crossed over their small chests.

_I did not. Dummy, calling me a liar._

The brunette’s eyes widen and his arms fell to his sides. “…What?” It’s quiet and suddenly devoid of any anger.

“What _now_?!” Steve shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

“You didn’t speak—”

“Of course not!” Steve was done with this boy. He turned to storm out of the alley.

“—but I heard you.”

Steve glanced back but didn’t stop. The kid must be nuts, hearing things. He shook his head disbelievingly.

“You called me a dummy for calling you a liar,” he called.

Steve froze then slowly turned back around. The boy walked closer to him.

“My ma says I shouldn’t call people names so I didn’t say that.” Steve paused for a moment, then added softly, “I thought it, though.”

“Do it again.”

The demand put Steve’s back up. “‘Do it again’ he says. Like I’m a circus monkey,” he grumbled.

“Come on,” the kid wheedled, ducking his head to look Steve in the eye and smiling charmingly.

Steve gave him one more glare before he screwed his face up, trying to concentrate. _You’re being a butt._ Then he looks at the boy expectantly. “Well?”

The boy’s face falls. “Nothing. Maybe you’re not trying hard enough.”

“Maybe you’re not trying hard enough!” Steve shouted. This kid was rude, demanding, and wrong. _What a jerk._

The brunette’s face drew down into a scowl to match Steve’s. “Stop calling me names! No wonder you were getting pounded. Next time I won’t bother to help.” He turned to storm off down the alley.

“Wait!” Steve shouted. The boy paused after a couple steps.

“Why? So you can call me a jerk again?” he said over his shoulder. He was mad.

Steve took a few hesitant steps closer, a tentative smile on his face. “I didn’t say that out loud either.”

The brunette whirled around. “But… You…”

“…thought it,” Steve completed. “You made me really angry,” he said with a shrug.

“Whoa…” The kid’s face transformed into pure wonder. “Can…can you hear me?” His fists clenched at his sides, his shoulders tensed, and his face scrunched up. He looked like he was in pain.

_Do you want to be friends?_

It was Steve’s turn to be amazed. “Yes. Yes, I think I do want to be friends.”

“You heard me?!” A wide grin appeared on the boy’s face and he bounced on his toes, all energy and elbows. “Neat!”

Steve closed his eyes and concentrated again, trying to send his next thought. _My name is Steve._ He looked up expectantly, only to see the kid with his body tensed again and his own eyes closed.

_James Buchanan Barnes. But everyone calls me Bucky._

“Bucky?” Steve asked to make sure he had it right.

Bucky grinned again. “And Steve. Put ‘er there, pal,” he said, clumsily thrusting his hand out for Steve to take. They gave a hard shake, as if they’d just made a deal, only, without the spit.

“Come on,” Bucky said. “Let’s go to my house. I got this neat toy for my birthday we can play with. And we can practice the not-talking thing!”

With Bucky’s arm slung around Steve’s slight shoulders, they walked out of the alleyway.

It was the beginnings of the best life-long friendship either boy could ask for.


End file.
